The present invention relates to tennis racket and more particularly to a shockproof device in the throat of a tennis racket which absorbs the shock waves from the frame without transmitting to the handle of the racket.
The shockproof device in a tennis racket is very important. It prevents the shock waves from transmitting to the handle of a racket in order to protect the hand of a player and to promote the scores of the player in a competition. Generally, a hit of a tennis racket against a flying ball creates a great deal of the shock waves. If the tennis racket has no any shockproof arrangement. The shock waves will transmit to the handle of the racket that injure the hand and twist of the player and gradually cause a tennis elbow. Thus, many tennis rackets in the market have different shockproof devices. However, the result is not as expected.
The present invention has a main object to provide a shockproof device in the throat of a tennis racket to prevent the shock waves from transmitted to the handle of the racket.
Accordingly, the shockproof device in the throat of a tennis racket of the present invention comprises generally a racket having a head or frame, a stringing surface in the frame, a throat separated from a handle to form a truncated triangular configuration which has a pair of tubular branches spacedly extended downward from the frame. The handle forms a Y-shaped configuration which has a pair of branches spacedly extended upward from the handle and respectively inserted into the tubular branches of the throat in predetermined depth. An elastic sleeve is wrapped on the branches of the handle and secured by adhesives. A conical gap centrally formed in the bottom of the frame and to set the bottom of the frame apart. A sheath has a conical elastic projection centrally formed on inner surface to fill up the gap of the frame and a plurality of tubular pins spacedly projected from inner surface of the sheath to respectively insert into the horizontal string holes of the frame for permitting the strings passing through. Therefore, the shock waves will be absorbed by the sheath and the throat without transmitting to the handle.